He Left Me There
by Ms. Kinnikufan
Summary: Max Man (Pumpinator) muses on the naiveness of Kevin Mask. Set sometime before the Gex Ex saga.


He Left Me There

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I'm working on it, but for now I still don't own the characters.

He left me lying unconscious. From what I understand, Kevin just left me lying there, after giving some spew about how the D.M.P. was full of dishonorable wrestlers.

Well Duh. D.M.P. stands for "Demon Making Plant", what the hell did he expect? A place full of well-meaning pansies?

Any honorable qualities he thought we had were only in his mind. I guess he was desperate to hook unto something that could be considered a family,

Aren't we all?

None of us in the D.M.P. could be considered emotionally stable. Rex King recently attempted suicide. Not that Sunshine ever cared about him. Checkmate was Sunshine's golden boy. Not that he turned anymore out stable. Became completely emotionless, except maybe anger. Not to mention Sunshine ever had let either learn to read or write. I'm not surprised that Checkmate went to"find himself" and that Rex King is in the ICU from self inflicted wounds.

Malice? He's addicted to pain. Whether it is his or someone else's. I think he was the product of a rape or something and his mother took it out on him. Why am I using present tense?he probably died in the D.M.P. explosion.

Bone Cold? He never joined the D.M.P., but his father was the D.M.P. type. I heard he's serving several consecutive life sentences now.

Blood Killer? Surprisingly, he the most stable out of all of us. Well, out of a battle situation. Loves his wife and kid a lot. Too bad he blacks out now and has trouble finding work.

However we D.M.P. members aren't stupid enough to look at ourselves as a family. 

The D.M.P. iswas a bunch of angry, angry, people looking to do violent acts. That's what unified us. 

Not some honorable cause. Why couldn't Kevin see that, the damn idiot?

Actually his naivete was oddly charming.

It was refreshing, in a way that made me feel sort of smug: Dumb kid I would think. I'm so glad I'm smarter then that.

Okayokay I'll admit itI outright liked his naïve charm. Nonot in that sense. Get your mind out of the gutter. I don't like guys that wayor girls in that matter. The only person I want to be with is myself. At least that way there won't be anyone able to hurt me, to dirty me.

His attitude was rather surprising for someone who I discovered in the aftermath of a streetfight: Honor is good, honor is great, and honor is the shit and a bag of chips. 

It was refreshing. Kevin was such a friendly kidat least he was then. Heard that he is an-anti social recluse now. 

Kevin followed me around like a puppy dog. Guess it was because I was one of the people who recruited himand Tel Tel Boy looked like a giant freaky cellphone.

"Kid, leave me the hell alone", I would say! "But Max Man, I'm just trying to be friendly!" he would reply. And he was, he really was. You would never guess that now, but he was.

A memory comes back:

I almost got killed in one the more twisted training expeditions. For some reason, the higher-ups thought it would improve our stamina if we were chases by lion while having meat tied around our necks. Needles, to say the one's that made it out alive were very injured. 

I was almost one of the dead ones. It was a very dusty atmosphere. I kept stopping to wipe off the dust. Needless to say, one of the lions got the drop one me. I can still remember the vicious roar, the lion's shockingly white fangs, the pink-mauve of its gums, the surprisingly rainy/garbage-like sent of its breath. But what I remember the most is the knowledge is that I was going to die. I remember feeling a strange mixture of absolute fear of what would follow the lion biting off my head and me dying: hell? Heaven? Reincarnation? And yeta vague feeling of reliefthat I was going to be able to let everything go, to let everything fade awaythat I would finally be able to let everything go.

Then I saw a blur in a trenchcoat jumped on the lion's head. Then I saw another lion's head collide with the ass of the first lion. The first lion wasn't too happy about that, so they began to fight. I was too embarrassed to give thanks.

"I was going this way." Kevin said, gracefully letting me keep my dignity.

So anyway, for the rest of our training we don't see each other. The next time we see each other, it's when we we're partnered up to cause trouble for the New Generation.

Kevin confronts the Kinniku brat, knocks Gazelleman for a bit. Then we disrupt a tag-team, declare that the D.M.P. back, challenge the Kinniku Brat, yadda, yadda.

Anyway, flashforward to Tel Tel Boy's fight against the Kinniku brat. Anyway, Tel Tel Boy is using his hypnotic powers on the Kinniku brat and Kevin shouts at the Kinniku brat to get up and fight.

I was shocked. While hadn't he still figured out that D.M.P. is not made out of "honorable" people. Kevin was still a naïve kid after all the D.M.P. style training he had been through! 

"Traitor" I accused him of, thinking he would get it. That all the D.M.P. values were the opposite of the New Generation's values. He didn't.

He was shocked that when I smashed Tel Tel Boy's faceplate, almost completely destroying him. He was shocked that I did it to him. I guess he completely phased out the part of the D.M.P. training that said Shimoah or Kirin Man would kill us in a slow and painful manner if we failed. What I did was quicker and more merciful. And I didn't even like Tel Tel Boy.

Anyway flashforward to after my disgusting battle with the Kinniku brat. I was lying on the floor, unconscious. I woke up later in the hospital; surprised I was still alive. I was also surprised that it was a bystander who called the ambulance. Further surprises awaited me. The D.M.P. base had exploded. Didn't feel too upset about that, I hated my father and grandfather. In fact I was planning on killing them myself after my match with the Kinniku brat. But that's a whole 'nother story.

So anyway after I found out that Kevin left the D.M.P. because we were "dishonorable". I realized that we were not a reality to him, we were a fantasy. A fantasy that would piss off his father and allow him to be the type of man that his father taught him to be.

Hearing tales about him now, I realized that naïve young man had hedge his bets on a fantasy and had become bitter about a reality. I felt sorry for him a firstbut just a little.

An honorable man wouldn't have left me lying there after all. So he did pick up on some of the D.M.P. values after all.

Pointless Author's notes: You know it was kind of stupid for Kevin to think that there would be honorable people in a place called the "Demon Making Plant" Don't get me wrong, I love writing about him and crap, but still think he would have figured it out


End file.
